Here We Go (One More Time)
by DelanceyAngel
Summary: What really did not happen on N Syncs way to there MSG Concert.
1. Default Chapter

Here We Go (One More TIme)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: This story is a pure work of fiction. The Newsies are sole property of Disney and since they won the lawsuit N Sync are property of themselves. This is a totally unauthorized account of what did not happen on the way to their MSG concert.

* * *

**"So, when are we going to get there?" Chris Kirkpatrick, anxiously asked the busdriver. 

"We might get there a lot sooner if you just sit down and shut up!" He replied. 

Chris rolled his eyes and went back to sit with the rest of the band. He made a running jump, flinging himself on the couch, just barely missing a sleeping JC Chasez. 

"Huh?" A groggy JC asked, being awaken by the movement of the couch. 

"Nothing, Josh." Justin Timberlake answered smirking and went back talking to Prince William on his cell phone about a certain someone.

JC nodded and rolled back over. "Okay, I'll go save the princess." He said, drifting off to sleep.

Chris turn to the others. "Can you guys believe that bus driver...he told _me_ to shut up!" He sad throwing his arms around, overacting as usual.

"Well then, maybe you should." Lance Bass said, not looking up from his magazine.

Joey Fatone watche the floor intently, his eyes wide open. "Uh, Lance? I think your girlfriend just escaped from her cage." He said with a grin.

Lance quickly jumped up of of his feet "Danielle?! Who let her out?!" Joey gave him a strange look.

"No..I meant your ferret."

Lance tried not to look suprise, like he knew all along. "Oh..that's okay... he probably want's to drive."

The other members exchanged glances, except for the sleeping JC her had fallen off of the couch and was in the process of rolling down the aisle heading towards the meanie bus driver.

**45 Seconds Later:**

Sudenly the bus driver slammed on his brakes sending the still sleeping JC on a roll back to the couch. Just then the bus turned a steep corner, rotating him in 1**98** degree angle sending him to smack right into the wall.

"We're here boys!" The driver shouted, plling the bus into the parking lot. 

Justin, Chris, Joey and Lance got up and grapped JC by the ankles, dragging him toward the entrance. "Dude I"m up!" He hollered, kicking his way out of their clutches. Slowly he stood up.

_"Dude??"_ THe other's questioned him.

"Are you sure that bump in the head didn't do any major damage?" JOey asked. 

JC put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "It's all good!"

"You have to have a brain in order to get brain damage." Chris commented as they were walking down the stairs of the bus. "Hey, Justin do you still have the instructions on where we're supposed to meet?"

Justin reached almost to the ground and pulleed out a piece of wrinkled paper from his pocket. Squinting he read, "_Meet us in the old bathroom._" He looked up, "That's weird. But if that's what it says, that's what it says."

"Dere's da entrance ta da buliding." Joey said pointing at a door.

Hey it's a good thing we have a New Yorker with us to point at that stuff." JC said sarcastically. Joey rolled his eyes and glared at him, the others laughed.

Opening the door they walked in and looked around, they're eyes wide open. "Wow!"

Chris started pulling on them to get their attention. "Guys heres a hallway, maybe it's down there." The other's nodded and turned down the hall to their right.

"I wonder why they want to meet us in the bathroom." JC said, feeling his way down the dark hallway.

"Maybe they want us to take a bath." Joey suggested.

"Joey did your parents have any kids that lived?" Chris asked turning to him.

Joey gave him a strange look, "Yeah, JAnine and Steve, you know that."

Just then all five members walked smack right into a wall. "Ouch!" They screamed.

"Well that does that." Lance said and started to turn around.

"Wait guys! The hall takes a left here!" JC voice said, sounding farther and farther away. Justin, Chris and Joey nodded and followed there friend down the tunnel.

"Wait..guys..we don't know what's down there." Lance said hesitently. 

"We didn't know what was here." Justin replied.

"Oh and besides dear Lansten, I think I just heard what sounded like a horse.." Chris and the others watched as Lance took off down the hall like a bullet. They heard JC yell "Hey!"

"What made ya think of dat?" JOey asked.

Chris gave them a serious look. "I was serious." he said walking down the hall.

Justin and Joey followed, "You? Yeah right!" The said in unison.

When the three reached the end of the dark hall they found out it really _was_ a tunnel that led outside. They found their two friends standing stanstill, eyes wide open mouths wide open. They looke around and saw what had frieghtened the pants off of them.

The dirt roads, horse drawn carriages passing them by. Women wearing long dresses, their hair up and hats on their heads. Men walked by wearing suits. But most of all the sounds of..."Extry! Extry! .."

Joey gulped, "I don't think we're in Orlando any more!"

THe other's shook their heads and rolled her eyes.

Read on!

Back to Stories  
Aw GO Home! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here We Go (One More TIme)

* * *

** DISCLAIMER: In addtion to the previous disclaimer the people you do not recognize as being from the movie Newsies or members of the band N Sync are probably not (at least not last time we checked). And if that is the case we own ourselves. Really we do .**

* * *

Meanwhile, six sweet little young newsgirls were on their way home to the Lodging House from a place they like to call Tibby's and amazingly enough that was the name of the place. They had been selling their papes all day and were dead tired.

"Is we dere yet?" Songbird asked.

Gen smiled at the tall, young girl and laughed. "A liddle ways ta go." She said.

Sorrow and Conelower were walking a few paces behind the rest, whispering and giggling.

"What are dose two tawkin' about?" Blush asked, picking up a small rock and tossing it down the street.

"Probably about Mush!" Luna cracked, recieving two tounges stuck out by the two behind them.

Just then the four lead newsgirls slammed on their brakes, causing Coneflower and Sorrow the crash into them. Slowly they turned to see what the other's were looking at.

Snipeshooter, Tumbler, Picket and Slider were standing around an alleyway staring at 5 strangely dressed young men. Well actually slider was laying on the ground at the others feet after being it in the head with Blush's rock. And there were only 4 young men and man in his late 20's.

"Whoa! What's dat?!" Coneflower asked.

"Males, ya'se know da opposite from us, females!" Luna grinnned. The other four laughed.

Cone rolled her eyes, "Gawl...wish Ild tought of dat!"

So the girls deided to find out what these _males_ were doing here. the slowly ran over to the alley. 

"Whoa! Dere cute!" Sorrow said, her knees grew weak. She grabbed onto Cone and Songbird's shoulders. 

The group of girls pushed their way through the young newsboys. They stood smiling at the the strange men. 

"So are ya'se all from?" Gen asked stepping forward.

"Our mothers." THe shorter, "old" (he he) man answered. The girls exchanged glances.

"wpw!" Said the taller one with a big, but cute, nose. "Ya'se tawk like me!"

The girls looked at each other and than back at the boys. Just then the curly haired blonde boy stepped forward. "Hey ladies, how's it going?" The girls looked at each other again and then back at the boy.

Just then the other four boys behind them, pushed their way through, Slider still had the rock on his head.

"Dat's w'ere it went!" said Blush, taking her rock off of Slider's head. "Ewww..now's it's wet an' disgusting!" She wiped her hands off on Tumbler's shirt, who gave her a dirty look.

"Wells," said Snipeshooter, sucking on the cigar he'ld found in Racetrack's underwear drawer. "Ya'se goils bettah get lost cause us and _our_ frien's were on da ways home!"

The girls looked at each other and then at the boys. "Dat's stupid!" They said.

Snipeshoot took this chance. "Yeahs we'se knows ya'se goils is stupid, didn't need ta say it!"

Sorrow looked around at her crew. "Ya'se up for it, goils?" She asked.

"OH Yeah!" They replied. Sorrow picked up Pickett and started to drag him off.

"BUt I'se didn't say anyt'ing! It was Snipes!" He protested. The girls laughed.

"We'se see ya'se boys lattah!" Luna cracked, as the group of girls dragged Pickett into an alley way, him screaming all the way. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here We Go (One More TIme)

* * *

Filly, Vigor and Angel were busy beating a group of the boys in a game of poker, when they heard their fellow newsgirls trampling up the stairs, the sounds of PIckett screaming getting louder and louder.

The three girls shook their heads. "Not again." They said, standing up.

The other six girls reached the tope of the stairs, Sorrow let the little boy out of her arms. He quickly ran over the boys playing poker, Right into the amrs of Mush.

"What, Happened?? Sorrow again?" He asked the little boy who noddd. "let me tell ya'se...dat goil is crazy!" He said

"But you know ya'se likes her!" Racetrack spouted, recieving a glare from his friend.

**MORE TO COME** I hope..

Back TO fanfiction  
Go Home 


End file.
